<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VID: Baby Outlaw by mithborien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193133">VID: Baby Outlaw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien'>mithborien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Atomic Blonde (2017), Mad Max: Fury Road, Multi-Fandom, Prometheus (2012), Snow White and the Huntsman, The Fate of the Furious (2017), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Fanvids, Female Characters, Gen, Girls with Axes, Girls with Guns, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"90% middle aged women doing hand to hand combat and 10% queer romance." An exploration of Charlize Theron's recent acting choices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>VID: Baby Outlaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts">Trelkez</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez">Trelkez</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020">fallequinox2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Music:</strong> "Baby Outlaw" by Elle King (it's the end credits song from The Old Guard)<br/><strong>Download:</strong> <a href="http://vids.mithborien.com/Multi_BabyOutlaw_Mithborien_LR.mp4">75mb</a> (right click, save as)<br/><strong>Available:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hyf3iuPEfK0">Youtube</a> | <a href="https://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/147179.html">DW</a> | <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193133">AO3</a> | <a href="https://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/636121089727135744/a-vid-exploring-charlize-therons-recent-acting">Tumblr</a></p><p>Firstly, thank you to Trelkez for the fantastic prompt. Despite personally loving Charlize Theron's choice of action movie roles in the past couple of years I probably wouldn't have thought to make a vid out of them (which in hindsight, obviously would have been a terrible mistake). However, I had an absolutely delightful time making this vid so I am very glad you prompted this. I wasn't able to include all her action movies, and ended up refining the list down to the ones that a) I personally love, and b) exemplifies the feel of this Tumblr post by <a href="https://knitmeapony.tumblr.com/post/624013831686979584/possiblestalker-knitmeapony">knitmeapony</a>:<br/> <br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>